HEARTBREAK - Harvest Moon Fanfiction
by Audrey Belle
Summary: Hati Gray hancur karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya demi menikah laki-laki lain. Ia jadi tidak percaya dengan yang dinamakan cinta. Hatinya sudah membeku seperti es. Sampai seorang gadis datang ke Mineral Town dan diam-diam menyukai Gray perlahan mencoba menyembuhkan luka hati Gray. Apakah Gray mau membuka hatinya lagi? (Chapter 4 Updated!)
1. Mr Blue Cap

_Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town's story:_

**Heartbreak**

_**Chapter 1 - Mr. Blue Cap**_

**(Gray POV)**

Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas rerumputan kaki Mother's Hill. Tanganku meremas rambutku sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku kehilangannya. Ini salahku, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya, dan kini ia pergi.

"_Maafkan aku, Gray..._"

Suaranya kembali terngiang di telingaku.

"_Kau kekasihku! Tapi mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku seperti ini?! Apa salahku?!_" aku kembali teringat reaksiku terhadapnya.

Lagi, aku teringat wajahnya yang memerah. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Aku ingin menyeka air mata dari pipinya, tapi tangan ini rasanya berat untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam menunggu jawabannya.

"_Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku menyukaimu, Gray. Tapi aku mencintai Jack. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Tolong mengertilah_," jawabnya agak terbata-bata.

Aku kembali teringat tentang peristiwa dimana rasa sakit ini mulai menyelubungi hatiku. Ia, kekasihku—mantan kekasihku lebih tepatnya— mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan menikah dengan laki-laki lain.

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku? Ia tahu benar bahwa aku mencintainya. Sangat. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku untuk laki-laki lain. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya?

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan resmi menjadi seorang istri dari laki-laki itu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Aku masih ingin bersamanya walaupun ia sudah meremukkan hatiku, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Tidak terasa air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa malu terhadap diriku sendiri. Namun sekarang aku menangis karenanya? Sigh, payah.

**_I'm not usually the type of guy that's hurt by love_**  
**_But with you I let my guard down._**  
**_Now I'm in misery cause I still wanna be us, _**  
**_but I guess that's why they call it _**  
**_love, love, love._**  
**_I guess that's why they call _**  
**_it love, love, love. But I _**  
**_gotta let my guard down_**

Aku menghapus air mataku sendiri dengan kasar. Aku tidak terbiasa tersakiti karena cinta. Aku tidak biasa menangis seperti ini. Sebegitu lemahkah kau, Gray? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Awalnya aku hanya berpikir ia dan laki-laki itu hanya bersahabat. Aku percaya hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari itu. Ia adalah kekasihku dan aku yakin ia mencintaiku. Sedangkan laki-laki lain itu, ia teman baikku lagi pula ia memang ramah dan baik terhadap semua orang, termasuk si mantan kekasihku itu. Begitulah pikirku dulu.

Tetapi ternyata pemikiranku benar-benar meleset. Dan mungkin saja mereka melakukan hal yang_ lebih_ di belakangku saat aku berpacaran dengannya.

Seharusnya, dari awal aku menyadari kedekatan antara ia dan laki-laki itu lebih dari sekedar teman.

_Seharusnya_...

Ia merusak impianku tentangnya. Impianku untuk memilikinya selamanya, impianku untuk bersama-sama dengannya membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Impian manis itu kini akan menjadi sekedar impian, dan tidak akan pernah terwujud. Selamanya.

Sekarang aku sadar, aku terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kedekatan mereka. Aku bodoh. Dan inilah akibat dari kebodohanku sendiri, _aku kehilangan apa yang sangat berharga di hidupku_.

Biarkan aku bertanya, apakah itu yang dinamakan **_cinta_**?

**_She was my heart, now  
she's my heartbreaker, love  
taker, dream smasher. she  
gave love a bad name  
_**

~! #$%^&*()

**(Author POV)**

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Ia menyeka keningnya sendiri. Ia terlihat lelah namun ia masih bisa tersenyum melihat sebuah koper besar dan satu tas jinjing yang tak kalah besar berada di depannya. Gadis itu baru saja selesai membongkar isi lemarinya dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan tas besar itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk kehidupan baruku," gumamnya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat sesuatu! Sekarang ia harus menelepon kakaknya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Jari-jari lentik yang dipoles dengan cat kuku berwarna tosca itu menekan tombol cepat untuk menelepon kakaknya.

"Ah, halo kakak..." gadis itu memulai pembicaraannya di telepon. "Ya, aku sudah siap untuk pindah... Apa? ... Oh, jadi ia akan datang ke rumah jam 8 ya? ... Mm-hm ... Baiklah ... Tidak? Ah, sayang sekali ... Baiklah ... Ya ya ya ... Terima kasih kak! Bye," gadis itu menutup teleponnya lalu menggeletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

Brukk! Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat senang.

~! #$%^&*()

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu segera mematikan televisinya lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Baru saja ada orang yang menekan bel rumahnya. Pasti itu dia orangnya!

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu kepada orang yang berhadapannya. Sesungguhnya ia agak ngeri juga melihat wujud orang itu. Bertubuh kekar, kaos oblong kotor, dan handuk yang kumal tersampir di leher orang itu. Benarkah ini orangnya?

"Apakah kau bernama Claire Stephenson?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya, aku Claire," jawab Claire.

"Berarti aku tidak salah orang," katanya sambil menunjukkan jajaran gigi yang besar-besar dan rapi itu.

Claire meringis ngeri melihatnya.

"Oh iya, aku Zack," kata orang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Claire menjabat tangan Zack. "Senang bertemu denganmu Zack."

"Oh, iya, apakah kakakmu sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan mengantarmu ke Mineral Town?" tanya Zack.

"Yap, dia sudah mengatakannya."

"Sekarang dimana orang itu?" tanya Zack.

"Ohh, dia tidak bisa menemuimu Zack, katanya ia sedang ada rapat di luar kota. Biasalah, urusan kantor," jawab Claire sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Zack. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita langsung berangkat saja. Kau sudah siap kan?"

"Tentu!"

~! #$%^&*()

**(Claire POV)**

Aku merasakan tubuhku tergoncang sehingga aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka mataku. Pandanganku masih agak kabur, sehingga aku mengerjap beberapa kali sampai aku sadar ternyata Zack berdiri di sampingku. Tangannya masih mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Ya ya ya, aku sudah bangun.

Aku menguap sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah Zack. "Sudah sampai ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau tidur pulas sekali," kata Zack.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu menikmati perjalanan dengan kapal ini, sampai-sampai aku mengantuk dan tidur. Hehehe," jawabku cengar-cengir.

"Sudahlah, santai saja," Zack menunjukkan jajaran giginya yang menyeramkan itu lagi.

Aku meringis melihatnya, senyuman Zack agak... menyeramkan.

"Sekarang, dimana tas besarmu? Biar kubawakan," tawar Zack. Biar menyeramkan tapi Zack baik juga ya.

Aku mengangkat tas yang berat dan besar itu, lalu meletakkannya di depan Zack. "Ini dia," aku menepuk tasku. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Ini berat lho."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Ayo ikut aku."

Aku mengikuti langkah Zack sambil menarik koper besar warna ungu milikku. Udara di sini begitu dingin, desa ini benar-benar bersih. Bebas dari polusi. Paru-paruku pasti akan senang menerima udara sebersih ini. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, bangunan-bangunan di sini benar-benar klasik bergaya Eropa.

Saking asyiknya aku mengamati keadaan desa ini, aku sampai tidak sadar ternyata Zack sudah berjalan jauh di depanku. Aku berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Zack, tiba-tiba saja sepatuku terasa longgar, setelah aku periksa ternyata tali sepatuku lepas. Terpaksa aku berhenti sebentar, berlutut untuk mengikat kembali tali sepatuku.

Ketika aku sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatuku, aku melihat Zack ternyata sudah tidak ada di depanku. Kemana dia? Masa ia tidak tahu aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengikat tali sepatuku? Ahhh.. bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu jalan di desa ini. Mana jalan ini sepi, tidak ada orang yang sedang lewat. Nasibku~

Aha! Aku teringat tadi Zack memberiku peta desa. Kutaruh di mana ya peta itu? Aku meraba-raba saku celanaku. Gotcha! Aku mendapatkan peta itu. Peta itu sudah terlipat menjadi kecil di dalam saku celanaku. Aku membuka peta itu lalu melanjutkan perjalananku untuk mencari rumah baruku.

Aku fokus kepada petaku. Yang penting jalan saja, toh jalan ini sepi jadi tidak perlu perhatian terhadap jalan. Dan..

**BRUK!**

Aku menabrak sesuatu karena tidak fokus pada jalan. Aku mendongak, ternyata bukan _sesuatu_ yang aku tabrak, ternyata seseorang.

"Ma-maaf," kataku. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Orang itu membenahi posisi topinya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena topi birunya itu. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

A-apa?! Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa aku wajah baru di desa ini. Ia penduduk desa kan? Mengapa ia tidak mengajakku berkenalan atau semacamnya?

Eh, tunggu. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Biarkan sajalah.

~! #$%^&*()

"Kemana saja kau?!" Zack meneriakiku. Sampai-sampai aku memejamkan mata karena suaranya kerasnya hampir sama dengan petir musim panas.

Aku sudah sampai di perkebunanku setelah mengikuti arahan peta yang aku bawa. Sesampainya di sini, Zack malah meneriakiku.

"Tadi aku berhenti sebentar, menali sepatuku, tahu-tahu kau sudah tidak ada di depanku. Ya sudah. Untunglah aku tidak tersesat, jadi jangan meneriakiku seperti itu," jawabku datar.

Zack mendengus. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan giginya yang luar biasa besar itu. "Welcome home, Claire," kata Zack lalu membukakan pintu rumah baruku.

"Wahh," seruku senang. Aku langsung memasuki rumahku dan melihat-lihat. Rumahku besar sekali, semua perabotannya sudah lengkap. Pantas saja kakak tidak menyuruhku membawa macam-macam barang.

"Jadi, jagalah rumah kakakmu ini," kata Zack.

"Pasti, Zack!" aku memberi sikap hormat pada Zack. Zack tertawa, tawanya juga mengerikan. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuat lelucon pada Zack, tawanya mengerikan!

"Dulu rumah ini kecil sekali, tapi sekarang rumah ini besar sekali. Kakakmu telah membangunkannya untukmu."

"Ya, dia kakak yang baik," jawabku tersenyum.

"Oh! Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Setelah itu pergilah untuk berkeliling desa dan berkenalan dengan warga," kata Zack. "Besok Mayor Thomas akan datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Jadi, sampai jumpa."

"Terima kasih Zack!"

~! #$%^&*()

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ruangan ini benar-benar gelap! Aku langsung berdiri dan menyalakan lampu. Aku melihat jam dinding. Pantas saja gelap, sekarang sudah jam 6.16 p.m. Wah, lama sekali aku tertidur. Sepertinya aku perlu mandi sekarang.

Setelah mandi, perutku berteriak minta diisi. Aku lapar. Apakah ada yang menjual makanan malam-malam begini? Aku membuka petaku. Di peta ada gambar bangunan yang diberi nama Doug's Inn. Menurut keterangannya, Doug's Inn juga memiliki restoran dan bar yang buka sampai jam 10.00 p.m. Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku ke Doug's Inn untuk makan.

Sesampainya di Doug's Inn, aku disambut ramah oleh pelayan yang berambut oranye dan berpita putih. Sepertinya ia seumuran denganku.

"Aku Ann, ayahku adalah pemilik Inn ini," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Oh, jadi ia anak pemilik Doug's Inn, kukira dia cuma pekerjanya~

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ann," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau mau pesan apa? Ini dia menunya," Ann menyodorkan buku menunya padaku.

Aku membaca sekilas buku menunya. "Salad, jangan pakai bawang bombay ya... tapi irisan tomatnya lebih banyak. Lalu minumnya jus nanas," kataku lalu mengembalikan buku menunya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Silahkan duduk dulu," kata Ann. Aku mengangguk.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh tempat ini. Tempat duduk di sini banyak yang kosong, tapi mataku tertuju pada salah satu tempat duduk yang paling pojok menghadap ke jendela. Di situ ada pria bertopi biru yang aku tabrak tadi. Ia hanya duduk di situ dan meminum... kopi, mungkin?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, entah mengapa ada magnet yang menarikku untuk mendekati orang itu.

Aku sudah berdiri di depannya, namun ia belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hey," sapaku. Ia mendongak. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Astaga! Ia tampan sekali! Tapi kenapa wajahnya yang tampan itu harus terhalang oleh topi sih?

"Hey," balasnya singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku.

"Silahkan," jawabnya.

Aku menyambar salah satu tempat duduk, dan duduk di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kamar," katanya.

"Apa? Kita belum mengobrol," kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. "Ngh, maksudku... baiklah, sampai jumpa lain kali."

Aku dibuat gagap oleh orang ini. Ada apa denganku?

Ia tersenyum tipis lalu naik ke lantai atas. Jadi, dia tinggal di sini ya? Apakah ia kakaknya Ann?

_**There's always sunshine**_  
_**after rain.**_  
_**And I don't wanna hurt **_  
_**anymore, that's what I'm**_  
_**coming to you for**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Ah, akhirnya chapter 1 terlaksana juga!**

**Hancur banget nih! Tolong jangan jadi pembaca gelap, aku tunggu reviewnya! :D**

**Oiya, makasih buat _ainagihara _buat supportnya, aku bakal sering menyempatkan diri untuk menulis :D**


	2. Could We Be Friends?

_-= Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town story =-_

**Heartbreak**

**_Chapter 2—Could We Be Friends?_**

**(Author POV)**

Claire menyandarkan dirinya di tembok kayu rumahnya. Ia merasa sedikit lelah setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Mayor Thomas berkeliling Mineral Town. Ya, baru saja sang kepala desa—Mayor Thomas—mengunjunginya untuk memperkenalkan secara rinci tentang Mineral Town. Supaya Claire semakin jelas dengan penjelasannya, Mayor Thomas mengajak Claire berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa. Sebenarnya Claire tidak begitu memerlukan penjelasan Mayor Thomas tentang tempat-tempat dan rumah penduduk desa, karena ia bisa mendapatkan informasi sendiri dari peta.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya, pagi di Mineral Town benar-benar dingin. Mungkin sekarang ia harus masuk ke rumah untuk membuat secangkir cokelat panas agar merasa hangat. Tubuh Claire sama sekali belum beradaptasi dengan suhu Mineral Town yang lebih rendah daripada kota tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Saat Claire membuka pintu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing memanggil nama Claire. Seketika itu, Claire menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Zack. Selamat pagi," sapa Claire.

"Selamat pagi," balas Zack sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya—seperti biasanya.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau tetap tahan dengan udara dingin seperti ini sementara kau sendiri hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans sobek-sobek seperti itu?" komentar Claire, nadanya sedikit terkesan _protes_.

"Ah, biasa saja. Udara pagi ini belum seberapa. Bahkan aku bisa tahan dalam udara musim dingin dengan pakaian seperti ini. Hahaha," jawab Zack disertai dengan tawanya yang menurut Claire mengerikan.

"Aku ragu kalau kau manusia biasa," komentar Claire.

"Hahaha," Zack melanjutkan tawanya yang mengerikan itu. "Oh, aku datang kemari karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Zack menjadi serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau lihat kotak itu?" Zack menunjuk kotak kayu yang berada di depan rumah Claire.

"Mm-hm," gumam Claire.

"Kotak itu adalah _shipping bin_. Kau bisa menjual hasil panen, hasil ternak, bahkan hasil alam yang kaudapatkan di kotak itu. Setiap jam 5 p.m. aku akan datang mengambil jualanmu dan membayarmu langsung. Aku tidak datang saat ada festival, aku juga butuh libur," jelas Zack.

Claire mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan pria berbadan kekar itu.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, jangan sungkan untuk datang. Mungkin hari ini kau bisa pergi ke sekitar danau, Mother's Hill, pantai, atau rumah Gotz untuk mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dijual. Lagi pula kau juga perlu banyak bergerak agar tidak terlalu kedinginan," Zack melanjutkan.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," jawab Claire.

"Oh, iya. Di dekat air terjun, terdapat _hot spring_. Kau bisa berendam di situ saat merasa lelah atau kedinginan. Biasanya di sekitar situ juga terdapat rumput-rumput herbal yang bisa kau jual padaku. Kau juga bisa merebus telur di dalam _hot spring_," Zack melengkapi informasinya.

Claire mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya," Zack berpamitan.

"_Okay_, terima kasih, Zack!"

**~! #$%^&*()**

**(Claire POV)**

Aku keluar dari kolam air panas, kemudian aku bergegas memakai pakaianku dan keluar dari _hot spring_. Ah, rasanya lebih baik setelah mandi dengan air panas—air hangat lebih tepatnya. Di luar _hot spring_ aku melihat ada rumput-rumputan yang berwarna biru tumbuh di situ. Aneh, aku belum pernah melihat rumput yang seperti ini. Aku mencabut salah satu rumput itu. Aku mengamati bentuknya, lalu mencium aroma yang dihasilkan rumput tersebut. Aroma rumputnya harum.

_'...Biasanya di sekitar situ juga terdapat rumput-rumput herbal yang bisa kau jual padaku.'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Zack tadi. Pasti ini yang dinamakan rumput herbal! Dengan semangat aku mencabut beberapa rumput serupa yang ada di tempat ini. Lumayan, untuk menambah penghasilanku. Setelah itu, aku memasukkan rumput-rumputku sayang ke dalam ransel.

"Selamat pagi, Claire," sapa seseorang dengan nada ceria.

Aku yang sedang berjongkok karena mencabut rumput seketika itu mendongak ke sumber suara. Aku melihat gadis berambut oranye dan memakai pita putih di atas rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda ke belakang.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Ann. Selamat pagi," balasku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan tanganku supaya tanah yang tidak sengaja menempel bisa hilang.

"Jadi kau di sini juga ya? Sedang apa?" tanya Ann sambil tersenyum riang.

"Aku baru saja memakai _hot spring_ lalu aku memanen rumput herbal, hehehe," jawabku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Setiap pagi aku datang kemari untuk mencari udara segar bersama temanku," jawabnya.

"Temanmu? Di mana ia?" tanyaku mengingat tidak ada siapa pun yang ada di sini kecuali Ann dan aku.

Ann langsung membulatkan matanya, kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya ia mencari temannya itu.

"Ann! Kau meninggalkanku lagi!" seru seseorang dengan suara manja.

Ann dan aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan bando hijau—yang sepertinya sedikit lebih muda dariku—berjalan mendekat sambil berkacak pinggang. Pasti ialah teman Ann yang dimaksud.

Gadis yang tadinya cemberut itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku.

"Halo," sapanya riang—lebih riang dari Ann. "Jadi kau yang diceritakan Ann kemarin? Kau pasti Claire yang baru pindah itu kan? Aku Popuri, salam kenal."

Aku menjabat tangan Popuri sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku Claire. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Popuri."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini Claire?" tanya Ann.

"Mmm..." aku menggumam pelan. "Mungkin hari ini aku akan mencari hasil alam untuk dijual dan membeli beberapa benih untuk ditanam."

"Awal yang bagus, Claire. Berusahalah!" Popuri memberiku semangat.

Ann mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Melihat Ann mengangguk, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah bertemu denganku dua kali kemarin, seseorang yang tampan dan memakai topi biru bertuliskan **UMA**, seseorang yang tidak begitu ramah, seseorang yang tinggal di rumah Ann. Seseorang itu... siapakah ia?

"Ah, Ann, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kataku tiba-tiba ketika bayangan orang itu nampak lagi di pikiranku.

"Tanya saja," jawab Ann.

"Apa kau punya kakak?" tanyaku.

"Kakak?" Ann melongo. Seakan-akan pertanyaanku barusan itu aneh.

"Iya. Kakak. Apa kau punya?" aku memperjelas pertanyaanku.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Lho? Lalu laki-laki yang memakai topi biru dan tinggal di rumahmu—yang bertemu denganku kemarin di Inn—itu siapa dong?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Laki-laki bertopi biru dan tinggal di rumahku?" Ann mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, mencoba mengingat identitas orang yang ciri-cirinya kusebutkan barusan.

"Dia Gray!" sahut Popuri dengan semangat.

"Gray?" aku mengulangi namanya.

"Iya, Gray! Aku baru ingat, dia kan satu-satunya orang yang bertopi biru di desa ini," Ann memperjelas.

"Kalau bukan kakakmu, lalu kenapa dia tinggal di Inn? Apa dia tidak punya rumah? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa dia mahasiswa yang magang di desa ini?" aku langsung menjatuhi mereka berdua banyak pertanyaan sekaligus.

Kemudian Ann dan Popuri menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi. Mereka menjawabnya dengan bersahut-sahutan, seperti burung yang berkicau. Mereka saling melengkapi perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan masing-masing. Aku mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan mereka tentang Gray dengan seksama. Penjelasan mereka panjang lebar, tapi aku tidak bosan mendengarkannya. Entah mengapa. Padahal biasanya aku paling malas mendengarkan penjelasan yang panjang.

Dari cerita mereka, aku menjadi tahu kalau Gray ternyata cucu dari seorang pandai besi yang bernama Saibara. Sebenarnya ia juga berasal dari kota—sama sepertiku, tapi beberapa tahun lalu ia pindah ke desa untuk tinggal bersama Saibara. Ia tinggal di Inn karena rumah Saibara tidak cukup tempat untuk Gray tinggal. Gray bekerja sebagai asisten kakeknya sebagai pandai besi, lebih tepatnya ia sedang dalam proses belajar untuk menjadi pandai besi yang sesungguhnya. Menarik juga latar belakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? _Love at the first sight_, ya?" selidik Ann setelah menjelaskan banyak hal. Matanya memicing, seakan ingin mengintrogasiku.

"Ti-tidak," aku cepat-cepat mengelak. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" selidik Popuri. "Sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu tentangnya."

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabraknya di jalan, itu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya," jelasku. "Kemudian aku juga bertemu dengannya di restoran ayahmu, Ann," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ann."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Popuri dengan penasaran.

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya, ia selalu cepat-cepat menghindar," aku membuka ceritaku. Ann dan Popuri langsung menatapku serius. Aku melanjutkan ceritaku, "...bahkan ia tidak bertanya siapa namaku, padahal kami sudah dua kali bertemu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya—bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ini karena aku penduduk baru, jadi harus berkenalan dengan semua orang di desa. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku berkenalan dengannya kalau ia menghindar terus..."

"Begitulah Gray," Popuri merespon. "Ia memang menjadi tidak ramah sejak kejadian _itu_."

"Kejadian itu? Kejadian apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ceritakan padanya, Ann," kata Popuri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ann.

Ann menghela nafas. "Jadi begini," ia mulai bercerita. "Kira-kira setahun yang lalu, kekasih Gray meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Sejak saat itu, Gray menjadi pendiam, dingin, dan tidak ramah. Padahal dulu ia adalah orang yang ceria, bersemangat, dan suka bercanda. Dulu—sebelum kejadian itu—ia adalah teman yang lumayan dekat denganku, ia sering bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekarang ia menjadi tertutup denganku, ia tidak pernah bercerita lagi, bahkan menyapaku pun jarang. Kami seperti tidak pernah mengenal. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi teman baiknya lagi, tapi sepertinya ia selalu menjaga jarak terhadapku. Ya sudah, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Kukira ia ingin menyendiri terus menerus," jelas Ann panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya. "Begitu ya? Kasihan juga sih..."

Popuri mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya ia terpukul karena kejadian itu."

"Itu sudah jelas, Popuri," komentar Ann.

Kemudian mata kedua gadis itu memandangku. Aku membalas tatapan mereka secara bergiliran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin kau bisa saja membuat Gray menjadi lebih baik," kata Ann.

"Aku setuju," sahut Popuri. "Tapi terserah juga sih, itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya," sanggahku.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Claire," tambah Popuri.

"Makanya, coba saja. Kalau kau lelah mencoba membuat Gray lebih baik, kau berhenti saja," Ann bersuara lagi.

"Ya, benar," sahut Popuri. Sepertinya Popuri adalah tipikal orang yang mudah setuju dengan pendapat orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

**~! #$%^&*()**

Aku memasukkan rebung yang kudapatkan ke dalam ranselku. Sekarang aku berada di danau. Aku terus saja memikirkan perkataan Ann tadi.

'_Mungkin kau bisa saja membuat Gray menjadi lebih baik,_' perkataan Ann terngiang di telingaku.

Sungguh? Apakah aku bisa? Jujur aku ragu...

'_Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, Claire_,' kali ini kata-kata Popuri yang terngiang sebagai jawaban atas keraguanku.

Aduh! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Mengapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan keadaan Gray sih? Mengenalnya saja tidak, mengapa aku peduli? Padahal aku baru saja mau memulai kehidupanku di perkebunan.

_Gray tampan_...

Aku melamunkan wajah Gray saat mendongak melihatku di restoran kemarin.

**PLAK**!

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Ah, baru begini saja Gray sudah membuatku tidak fokus, apalagi nanti kalau Gray sudah dekat denganku? Fokus Claire, fokus!

Karena takut aku tenggelam bayangan wajah Gray di otakku lagi, aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil peta. Aku mengamati peta itu untuk menentukan ke mana tujuanku selanjutnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kurasa aku akan pergi ke taman bunga yang ada di kaki Mother's Hill. Aku kan menyukai bunga!

Dari danau, aku berjalan melewati jembatan kecil yang mengantarkan kakiku untuk sampai di taman bunga. Kemudian aku belok kiri, dan sampailah aku di taman bunga! Bunga-bunga di sini sangat banyak. Taman ini tidak ada tempat duduk, tempat ini terlalu penuh dengan bunga. Ada bunga yang berwarna kuning cerah dan ada juga bunga mungil yang berwarna putih bersih. Bagusnya~

Eh, tunggu? Bukankah itu Gray? Laki-laki bertopi biru itu sedang duduk selonjor sambil bersandar kepada pohon. Ia menunduk sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Seperti kemarin, melihat Gray rasanya aku tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Ia benar-benar seperti magnet dan aku adalah besi yang tertarik olehnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada Gray. Aku langsung menghempaskan bokongku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Gray menoleh, sepertinya ia melihatku di balik topinya. Kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadiranku.

Aku tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa. "Sedang apa?" tanyaku, berbasa-basi.

Gray bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya ia jangan pergi untuk menghindar dariku lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Aku memperhatikan apa yang dibawa oleh kedua tangannya. Ia membawa bunga yang dirangkai.

"Apa itu _flower crown_?" tanyaku lagi, aku tidak mau suasana disini menjadi hening. Makanya aku berusaha mendapatkan topik pembicaraan. Mungkin ini bisa berhasil untuk bisa berteman dengan Gray dan mendapatkan hatinya? Aduh, mendapatkan hatinya? Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih!

"Ini?" Gray mengangkat sedikit rangkaian bunganya yang berwarna kuning dan putih itu—seperti warna bunga yang tumbuh di taman ini. Sepertinya ia memetik bunga-bunga yang ada di taman dan merangkainya. "... sepertinya begitu." Lagi-lagi jawabannya begitu singkat.

"Bagusnya!" pujiku semangat.

Gray menoleh ke arahku, menatapku sebentar. Pipiku memanas, jangan-jangan pipiku sudah merah sekarang. Astaga, ia tampan sekali! Aku berharap waktu ini berhenti sejenak dan biarkan Gray menatapku seperti ini.

"Kau bisa memilikinya," kata Gray. "... kalau kau mau." Kemudian ia menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu.

Apa? Sungguhan? Hadiah pertama dari Gray? _Flower crown_? Astaga! Tentu saja aku mau, Gray! Aku berteriak dalam hati.

"Sungguh? Ini untukku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Gray mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Aku menerima _flower crown_ itu lalu tersenyum kepadanya, "Terima kasih banyak! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Gray mengangguk singkat lagi sebagai isyarat ia mengatakan 'sama-sama'. Lagi-lagi ia menatap lurus ke depan setelahnya.

Aku memakai _flower crown hand-made-by-Gray _di atas kepalaku. Entah kebetulan atau apa, flower _crown_ ini pas dengan lingkar kepalaku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku merasa aku seperti gadis-gadis beruntung yang menjadi _One Less Lonely Girl_ pada konser Justin Bieber. Bedanya, sepertinya aku menjadi _One Less Lonely Girl_-nya Gray! Ah, senangnya! Aku tidak akan membuang _flower crown_ ini, aku janji!

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku cocok memakai _flower crown_-mu?" aku meminta pendapat pada Gray.

Gray menoleh lagi ke arahku. Ia menarik topinya agak ke belakang supaya bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Aku juga menjadi bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Sekali lagi kukatakan, Gray tampan! Ia menatapku agak lama. Pipiku pasti sudah memerah sekarang, kali ini jantungku ikut-ikutan berdebar lebih cepat. Masa secepat ini aku jatuh cinta pada Gray?!

"Ya, kau cocok memakainya," jawab Gray sambil melemparkan senyumannya padaku. Senyumnya begitu manis, menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tunggu, ia tersenyum? Ini bukan _tampan_ lagi namanya, tapi ia _supertampan_ bila tesenyum seperti ini! Kyaaaaaa! Aku menahan jeritan senangku sekarang. Aku merasa pipiku semakin panas melihat senyumannya. Aku meleleh!

"Hehehe, terima kasih!" jawabku tersenyum.

Gray mengangguk lagi masih dengan senyumannya. Tebak apa? Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Ia masih memandangku! _Thank God!_

"Oh iya, kita sudah 3 kali bertemu dengan tidak sengaja kan? Tapi kita sama sekali belum berkenalan. Aku Claire, baru pindah kemarin dan aku akan mengurus perkebunan di desa ini," aku memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu namanya lebih dulu, tapi tidak afdol rasanya kalau tidak ada peristiwa berkenalan antara aku dan Gray.

"Aku Gray," jawabnya singkat sambil menjabat tanganku. Ia melemparkan senyuman tipisnya kepadaku.

Tangan Gray besar dan ... hangat. Dokter? Di mana dokter? _I think I've got a heart attack_! Walaupun sebentar saja menjabat tangannya, aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangannya. Seandainya pribadinya bisa lebih hangat, sehangat tangannya.

"Senang mengenalmu, Gray," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga," kata Gray.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik," ucapku. Entah, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Gray terdiam sejenak. Apakah perkataanku salah? Ia terlihat berpikir. Apakah untuk mengatakan 'Ya, aku mau berteman denganmu' sesulit itu? Atau jangan-jangan untuk berteman denganku ia tidak berminat? Oh, tidak!

Aku menahan nafas menunggu jawabannya. Dan Gray akhirnya membuka mulutnya...

"Tentu."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Aku menikmati banget nulis chapter 2 ini... Apalagi pas bagian penjelasan tentang perubahan Gray yang disampaikan Ann dan bagian _Graire_ di taman bunga :D**

**Terima kasih _ainagihara_ dan _Lily-Neko-Chan_ buat reviewnya! Aku tunggu juga kelanjutan fanfiction Blonde punya Ai-San! :D**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow fanfiction ini, aku seneng! :D**

**Oh, iya. Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya, review sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. :)**

**Arigatou!**


	3. She Opens Up My Memories

_-= Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town story =-_

**Heartbreak**

**_Chapter 3—She Opens Up My Memories_**

**(Author POV)**

**_9 Spring, Year 1_**

"Selamat soreeeee!" gadis berambut pirang itu menyapa kedua laki-laki yang berada di depannya dengan riang.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Claire," pria tua yang berambut gondrong itu pun membalas Claire tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

Claire tersenyum lebar kepada pria tua itu. Kemudian, matanya tertuju ke arah laki-laki berambut oranye dengan topi biru yang sedang sibuk di dekat tungku bakar sambil memukul-mukul logam. Pria itu adalah Gray, sosok yang sekitar seminggu ini berhasil mencuri perhatian Claire.

Claire berjalan mendekat ke arah Gray.

"Berhenti di situ! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Gray membuat Claire terkejut.

Seketika itu, Claire berhenti di tempat dan menatap Gray bingung. Namun sorot mata Claire justru memancarkan ketakutan.

"Maaf," kata Gray cepat-cepat ketika mengetahui raut wajah Claire yang berubah drastis. "Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecipratan api. Di sini sangat berbahaya," jelasnya.

Mendengar penuturan Gray, Claire kembali tersenyum lebar.

_Gray ternyata mengkhawatirkanku... _pikir Claire, senang.

"Duduklah di situ," Gray menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di dekat _counter_ Saibara. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah!" jawab Claire bersemangat kemudian ia menuju ke kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Gray.

"Aku senang Gray tidak setolol dulu lagi," kata Saibara tiba-tiba. Suaranya tidak begitu keras, namun Claire masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya seberapa tolol dia waktu itu?" tanya Claire yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan Saibara. Mata Claire tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, tetapi tetap fokus memperhatikan Gray yang sedang bekerja. Entah mengapa, Claire senang menyaksikan pemandangan Gray ketika orang itu sedang bekerja keras. Wajahnya terlihat serius dengan peluh yang menetes di wajah dan lehernya membuat Gray semakin terlihat seksi saja. Imajinasi liar Claire semakin menjadi-jadi saja karena pemandangan itu.

"Hmhh," Saibara menghela nafas, memaksa Claire untuk menoleh ke arah pria tua itu. "Sejak ia ditinggal kekasihnya, ia menjadi seperti orang bodoh, tidak banyak bicara dan tidak peduli terhadap apapun. Hatinya seperti es batu, dingin dan keras."

"Aku ingin membantunya untuk melupakan kekasihnya itu," tanpa sadar Claire meluncurkan perkataan itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya sendiri karena sadar perkataannya begitu... _lancang_. Ia tidak berani menatap Saibara lagi.

Saibara tidak merespon apapun. _Mampus_!

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Saibara pun kembali bersuara, "Aku senang kau mengatakan itu. Sejak kau masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia tidak setolol dulu—walau tetap saja, sampai sekarang ia masih terlihat tolol bagiku—. Aku yakin, karena kau pasti ia akan menjadi Gray yang dulu."

Claire tersenyum mendengar perkataan Saibara yang terdengar sangat mempercayainya. Hal itu semakin membuat Claire percaya diri untuk terjun lebih dalam ke dalam hidup Gray.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara Claire dan Saibara. Yang terdengar di ruangan ini hanyalah suara hantaman logam yang dipukul-pukul dengan palu yang ditimbulkan oleh Gray.

**~! #$%^&*()**

"Jadi, kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Claire.

Sekarang Claire dan Gray berjalan beriringan keluar dari _Blacksmith Shop_ milik Saibara. Kemarin Claire mengundang Gray untuk _hang out_ bersama hari ini. Yah, bisa dibilang dengan _kencan_ bagi Claire. Hanya saja, Claire tidak menentukan tempat yang dituju hari ini, ia memang sengaja memberi kesempatan Gray untuk memilih tempat kencan mereka.

Gray terdiam sejenak untuk beberapa detik. "Taman bunga," putusnya pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah!"

**(Claire POV)**

"Kau begitu menyukai taman bunga ya?" aku membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit berjalan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara kami.

Gray mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seperti biasanya, dia begitu pendiam dan dingin. Sulit sekali membuatnya banyak bicara. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja aku berdebar-debar karena berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menyukai taman bunga?" aku melontarkan pertanyaanku lagi.

Gray menghela nafas, lalu ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan. "Yah, karena menurutku, taman bunga itu indah."

"Hanya karena alasan itu? Apakah tidak ada alasan lain?" desakku. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku berharap Gray akan menjawab seperti ini : '_Aku menyukai taman bunga karena di tempat itulah kita berkenalan_.' Senangnya jika ia menjawab seperti itu...

"Sepertinya... tidak," jawab Gray membuyarkan imajinasiku tentangnya.

"Begitu ya? Kupikir kau menyukai taman bunga karena di tempat itulah kita berkenalan hehehe," balasku cengengesan. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dan terdengar bodoh. Ah, dasar Claire!

"Bisa jadi," jawab Gray. Tidak ada unsur cengengesan di balik jawabannya.

**DEG!**

Seketika itu juga jantungku berhenti sejenak kemudian detakannya semakin cepat saja. Aliran darahku juga semakin cepat. Pipiku memanas, dan aku yakin sekarang pipiku sudah memerah. Aku menundukkan kepala supaya Gray tidak melihat saat aku _blushing _seperti ini. Hatiku melonjak kegirangan mendengar jawaban Gray. Ini terdengar seperti Gray memberi harapan padaku dan sepertinya ia mau membuka hatinya untuk kumasuki.

Setelah itu, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi antara aku dan Gray. Aku ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Inilah yang dinamakan speechless. Sementara itu pikiranku masih melayang-layang karena jawaban Gray tadi dan irama jantungku juga masih tidak beraturan karenanya. Aduh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

Tidak terasa akhirnya kami sampai juga di taman bunga. Aroma bunga yang semerbak begitu menusuk hidung kami. Bunga-bunga musim semi masih seperti biasanya—tetap indah—. Bunga berwarna kuning dan putih mekar di sana-sini. Rumput-rumput hijau bergoyang tertiup angin musim semi yang sejuk dan sedikit dingin.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" seruku kemudian langsung menghempaskan bokongku di rerumputan taman yang hijau.

Gray duduk di sampingku sambil tersenyum simpul memandang bunga-bunga yang berada di depan matanya.

"Udara di sini sangat sejuk ya, pantas saja kau menyukai tempat ini," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Gray singkat.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus di tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakan rambutku bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Pipiku juga merasakan dinginnya udara di sini. Sungguh nyaman berada di sini, apalagi aku duduk bersama Gray, orang yang sepertinya sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**(Gray POV)**

"Kenapa kau menyukai taman bunga?" tanya Claire sekali lagi.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya. _Kenapa aku menyukai taman bunga?_ Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kuberikan adalah _karena ia—mantan kekasihku—sangat menyukai taman bunga_. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melontarkan jawaban seperti itu kepada Claire karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masa laluku dengan mantan kekasihku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Yah, karena menurutku, taman bunga itu indah," jawabku pada akhirnya. Kurasa jawaban itu yang paling tepat dan masuk akal untuk diterimanya.

"Hanya karena alasan itu? Apakah tidak ada alasan lain?" tanyanya lagi. Peduli apa ia tentang alasan mengapa aku menyukai taman bunga? Seberapa pentingnya itu baginya?

"Sepertinya..." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku sebentar. "...tidak." Kuharap ia tidak melontarkan macam-macam pertanyaan lagi.

"Begitu ya? Kupikir kau menyukai taman bunga karena di tempat itulah kita berkenalan hehehe," responnya sambil terkekeh. Aku tahu ia sedang bergurau.

"Bisa jadi," jawabku singkat menghentikan kekehannya. Apa yang salah? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba diam? Padahal aku berniat membalas gurauannya. Apa aku salah membalasnya? Apa karena ekspresiku yang datar ini membuat aku terkesan tidak bergurau? Mungkin... ah, entahlah.

Ia terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Pasti ia pikir aku bersungguh-sungguh dan pasti pipinya sudah memerah sekarang, padahal jawabanku itu bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Yang ada aku melontarkan jawaban itu agar ia berhenti bertanya macam-macam. Dan ya, setelah itu ia tidak berkata-kata apa lagi sampai kami tiba di taman bunga.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga!" serunya bersemangat dan langsung duduk di atas rumput.

Aku langsung teringat mantan kekasihku, ekspresinya ketika sampai di taman bunga sama persis seperti Claire. Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku agar ingatan itu hilang. Kemudian aku duduk di samping Claire.

'_Gray, ayo kita hitung bunga yang mekar di sini! Aku menghitung _moon drop_ dan kau hitung _toy flower_nya_, okay?'

Aku teringat kembali saat ia—mantan kekasihku—mengajakku untuk menghitung bunga-bunga di sini. Saat itu juga musim semi seperti ini, jadi bunga yang mekar waktu itu sama seperti sekarang. Aku tersenyum simpul memandang bunga-bunga di depanku karena teringat ia dengan semangat menghitung bunga-bunga, dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Ah, indahnya masa-masa itu.

Tapi kenyataannya, kejadian itu hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan manis untukku yang tidak akan terulang lagi. Tentu saja karena sekarang ia bukan milikku lagi. Miris rasanya.

"Udara di sini sangat sejuk ya, pantas saja kau menyukai tempat ini," kata Claire.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku singkat.

Aku menoleh ke arah Claire. Aku melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan kepala mendongak, ia menikmati udara musim semi di sini. Bibirnya mengilaskan senyuman tipis. Setelah kuperhatikan, Claire ternyata sangat manis. Matanya berwarna biru laut, hidungnya mungil, bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, kulit putih bersih, dan rambut pirang yang terurai sebahu, ya, ia manis dan cantik. Semua laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti terpesona, bahkan Karen yang sering dibilang sebagai gadis tercantik ataupun Popuri yang menganggap dirinya manis terkalahkan oleh pesona Claire.

Entahlah, hatiku sama sekali tidak bergetar ketika ia berada di sampingku. Padahal ia adalah orang yang baik. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. _Belum_... Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mencoba membiarkannya untuk berteman denganku, siapa tahu ia bisa menambal lubang di hatiku karena _orang itu_.

"Gray," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Membuat pikiran-pikiranku tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Hm?"

Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Bunga berwarna kuning ini apa namanya?" tanyanya. Kemudian ia memetik salah satu _moon drop flower_ yang ada di dekatnya lalu menunjukkannya kepadaku.

"Ini adalah _moon drop flower_," jawabku.

"Aku menyukai bunga kuning ini. Aku belum pernah melihat bunga ini di kotaku," tuturnya.

'_Dari antara bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di desa ini aku paling suka _moon drop flower_. Kau tahu, warna kuning bunga ini sungguh ceria dan aromanya juga paling wangi di antara bunga lainnya_.'

Lagi, aku teringat tentang_nya_. Ia begitu menyukai _moon drop flower_, seperti Claire. Claire selalu membangkitkan ingatanku tentang _orang itu_. Astaga, aku tidak tahan. Bisa-bisa aku tersiksa jika ingatan tentang_nya_ selalu muncul dan mencabik-cabik hatiku seperti ini.

"Kalau yang ini namanya _toy flower_," kataku sambil memetik salah satu_ toy flower_ yang ada kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Claire.

"Wah, bunga yang ini juga bagus," Claire menerima bunga yang aku sodorkan kepadanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memandangi kedua bunga yang berada di tangannya. "Bunga-bunga di sini sungguh cantik."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Eh? Apa yang mendorongku untuk tersenyum seperti ini? Apa karena lagi-lagi ia mengingatkanku tentang mantan kekasihku?

"Uh, Claire," aku memanggil Claire.

Seketika ia menoleh "Ya?"

Apa sekarang aku bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun aku sadar, aku butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, Gray. Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Begini, sebenarnya aku menyukai taman bunga ini karena _orang itu_..." kataku. Kepalaku menunduk, aku melihat kedua kakiku.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" tanyanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu orang yang kumaksudkan.

"Mantan kekasihku," jawabku. Ia belum menjawab apa-apa, aku langsung melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi ia meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain."

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Claire, wajahnya turut bersedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kejadian itu sudah lama, sekitar setahun yang lalu," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku lega bisa bercerita padamu."

"Kau bisa bercerita apa saja kepadaku. Jangan ragu-ragu, _okay_? Kita _kan_ teman," hibur Claire sambil melemparkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku. Aku memegang kepalanya sebentar sambil tersenyum. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kekasihmu itu?" tanya Claire.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya. "Namanya Mary Hoffmann," jawabku. "...namun sekarang ia telah menjadi nona Stephenson karena suaminya bernama Jack Stephenson."

**_And I try, and I try that it won't be the same..._**

**_And you can help mend my heartbreak._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Next Chapter on HEARTBREAK**

_"Ini untukmu..."_

_"Sungguh? Terima kasih."_

_"Kau percaya bahwa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta dalam delapan detik?"_

_"Kau mengingatkanku padanya."_

_"Maafkan aku..."_

**Ta-Da! Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. Waktu nulis chapter ini, ideku yang lewat banyak banget. Tapi ide-ide itu saling gak nyambung, jadi aku bingung mana yang mau ditulis. Dan akhirnya ide-ide itu ga tertuang semua dan jadilah chapter 3 ini. Ga tau kenapa, bahasanya mungkin agak ruwet untuk dipahami, soalnya baru-baru ini aku baca novel terjemahan yang bahasanya baku banget, jadi aku kebawa deh gaya bahasanya jadi kayak gini. Huhuhu :'**

**Coba deh lihat covernya, Gray _hot_ sekaliii :3 Wuaawuaawuaa... Kira-kira begitulah gambaran waktu Gray lagi kerja dan akhirnya membuat Claire terpesona (?)**

**Terima kasih reviewnya untuk _ainagihara_ :3 Muchloveeeee{}**

**Okesip, nantikan chapter 4-nya ya! Aku tunggu reviewnya, semakin banyak review, semakin cepat dilanjutkan /plak/**

**Arigatou!**


	4. Sister In-Law

_-= Harvest Moon : Friends of Mineral Town story =-_

**Heartbreak**

**_Chapter 4 : Sister In-Law_**

**(Claire POV)**

"Kau bisa bercerita apa saja kepadaku. Jangan ragu-ragu, _okay_? Kita _kan_ teman," hiburku pada Gray sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Terima kasih," jawab Gray.

Tiba-tiba Gray menyentuh kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Aku meleleh di tempat, aku tidak menyangka Gray bisa sehangat ini. Semoga Gray tidak mendengar degupan jantungku. _Gray, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu._

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kekasihmu itu?" tanyaku kepada Gray. Aku penasaran, siapa sih yang tega meninggalkannya demi laki-laki lain?

Gray melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Namanya Mary Hoffmann," jawab Gray sambil menerawang. "...namun sekarang ia telah menjadi nona Stephenson karena suaminya bernama Jack Stephenson."

Mataku membulat mendengar dua nama yang disebutkan Gray barusan. "Mary Hoffmann? Jack Stephenson?" ulangku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar.

Gray mengangguk pelan. "Mm-hm. Mary Hoffmann dan Jack Stephenson."

Astaga! Jadi orang yang meninggalkan Gray adalah _kakak iparku_ sendiri?! Jack Stephenson adalah kakakku, ia yang memberikan perkebunannya untukku dan Mary Hoffmann adalah istri Jack—kakak iparku. Setelah menikah, mereka berdua pindah ke kota karena Jack sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik dengan jabatan tinggi.

Kesimpulannya, kakakkulah yang menjadi penghancur hubungan antara Gray dan Mary. Aku merasa bersalah terhadap Gray karena aku adalah adik dari orang yang menyakiti hati Gray. _Geez_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

Tanpa sadar aku membungkam mulutku sendiri saat memikirkan hal tentang Jack dan Mary.

Gray yang melihatku membungkam mulutku langsung bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat _shock_ begitu?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa k-kok," jawabku cepat sedikit gagap. "H-hanya saja aku terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Mary terhadapmu. Itu sungguh kejam..."

Gray tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendongak melihat langit. "Memang benar. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula itu sudah terjadi. Namun tetap saja aku masih merasa sakit hati."

"Maafkan aku," kataku pelan. _Maafkan aku, Gray. Orang yang sudah melukai hatimu adalah kakakku_.

Gray menoleh ke arahku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Um... aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentangnya."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Gray sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang menenangkan.

Sepertinya, aku tidak usah mengatakan pada Gray kalau aku adalah adik ipar Mary. Aku harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Aku tidak mau Gray menjadi jauh dariku hanya karena rahasia ini. Aku sudah berhasil mendekatinya dan aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Aku tidak mau Gray membenciku karena aku adalah adik ipar Mary. _Aku tidak mau jauh dari Gray_

**~! #$%^&*()**

Tidak terasa hari sudah petang. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Gray mengajakku pulang Aku berbicara banyak dengan Gray hari ini. Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Walaupun ada kenyataan pahit yang harus kuketahui hari ini. Ya, kenyataan bahwa orang yang menyakiti Gray adalah Mary, kakak iparku sendiri.

Selama perjalanan, kami masih berbincang. Udara dingin musim semi membuatku bergidik. Aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku di depan mulutku.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Gray.

"Hehehe, hanya sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku tersenyum.

Gray berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia menarik _resluiting_ jaketnya lalu melepas jaket itu dari tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna senada dengan topinya

"Pakai ini," Gray menutupi punggung dan bahuku dengan jaketnya yang tebal. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Gray pada jaket ini. _Hangat..._

"Eh! Terima kasih," balasku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Untung saja hari mulai gelap. Jadi Gray tidak akan mungkin melihat pipiku yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Sama-sama."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku memakai jaketmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suhu di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak kedinginan kok," jawab Gray. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam ya? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?"

"Ti-tidak kok!" jawabku cepat. Aku salah tingkah karena Gray mendapatiku saat sedang _blushing_. "Kalau kedinginan memang kulitku sering memerah sendiri. Hehehehe." _Bohong! Wajahku merah karena Gray_!

"Begitu? Lain kali jangan lupa membawa jaket ya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Tanpa terasa, kami sudah sampai di area perkebunanku. Yup, Gray mengantarku pulang hari ini. _How exciting_! Semoga kami bisa lebih sering lagi _hang out_ berdua seperti ini. Menyenangkan bisa _hang out_ dengan Gray, walaupun resikonya ritme jantungku yang selalu tidak beraturan saat berada di samping Gray.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kataku.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula jalan pulangku searah kok."

"Mau mampir dulu?" aku menawari Gray mampir ke rumahku. Rasanya aku tidak mau berpisah dari Gray.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak Ann akan mengintrogasiku macam-macam."

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gray barusan. Ann suka mengintrogasi orang? Aku baru tahu soal itu. "Baiklah. Hati-hati ya... Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Gray tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

**~! #$%^&*()**

**(Gray POV)**

**_Blam!_**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidurku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku menengok ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, itu artinya sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Pasti Ann akan mengomeliku, kalau tidak ia akan menanyaiku macam-macam.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Terlintas wajah Mary pada khayalanku. Tidak lama, wajah Mary itu menghilang. Wajah Claire menggantikan wajah Mary yang baru saja lewat. Senyum Claire... begitu... menenangkan. Sedetik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa... aku-membayangkan-Claire.

_"...Aku Claire, baru pindah kemarin dan aku akan mengurus perkebunan di desa ini."_

_"Senang mengenalmu, Gray."_

_"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis mengingat perkenalanku dengan Claire di taman bunga. Aku ingat benar bagaimana aku menjabat tangannya yang kecil dan terasa dingin itu. Ia sangat baik kepadaku untuk saat ini. Ia begitu sabar menghadapiku yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Dan ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku mau untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih _friendly_ untuk Claire. Ya, hanya untuk Claire.

_Klak! _

Pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Gray!" suara melengking itu memaksaku untuk membuka mataku. Bayangan tentang Claire terbang entah kemana.

Aku mendapati Ann berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa?" jawabku datar seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?!" tanya Ann dengan nada tinggi

"Lihat saja sendiri," jawabku sekenanya.

Aku mendengar Ann mengeram kesal. "Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat, Gray! Itu artinya kau melewatkan makan malam!"

"Oh..."

"_Oh_? Hanya _oh _saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu?" kali ini Ann terdengar semakin kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan?" aku balik bertanya.

"Haaahh! Terserahlah. Kalau kau masih mau makan, kau bisa mengambil makananmu di dapur. Tapi ingat, jangan mengambil puding yang ada di sana. Itu punyaku."

"Baiklah."

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku lapar, jadi aku harus mengambil jatah makan malamku di dapur sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa terkena penyakit busung lapar. Masa Gray yang tampan ini harus terkena busung lapar? Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!

"Tunggu," Ann menahanku.

"Apa lagi?" aku sedikit kesal dengan sikap Ann yang seperti _ibu-kos-kosan-yang-sedang-menagih-tunggakan-uang-sewa-kamar_.

"Kau hanya memakai kaos hari ini?" tanya Ann sambil memperhatikan badanku.

"Hah?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang Ann maksudkan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau hanya memakai kaos hari ini? Biasanya kan kau juga memakai jaket kremmu itu. Dimana jaketmu?" Ann mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih jelas.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Lalu memeriksa badanku. Oh, iya! Aku tidak memakai jaket. Lalu, dimana jaketku?! Ya ampun, itukan jaket kesayanganku.

"Kulihat tadi pagi kau masih memakainya," komentar Ann.

Aku tidak mempedulikan komentar si rambut oranye itu. Aku sibuk memeriksa kolong tempat tidurku, siapa tahu jaketku jatuh di dekat situ.

**Brakk!**

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku.

Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Claire?" tanpa sadar aku mengumamkan namanya. Kemudian aku berdiri menghampirinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku mendengar nafas Claire yang masih terengah-engah, mungkin ia baru saja berlari menuju kemari. Tapi mengapa ia melakukan itu?

Claire menatapku sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menyodorkan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu. Aku lupa melepasnya tadi, maaf ya..." Claire masih mengilaskan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang kemari untuk mengembalikan ini," aku menerima jaketku kembali. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok."

"Wah, Gray ternyata jaketmu ada pada Claire ya?" aku mendengar Ann berkomentar. "Tadi kau panik sekali mencari jaket itu kan?"

Aku melototi Ann.

"Kau panik? Maaf. Ini salahku," lagi-lagi Claire meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, santai saja, Claire."

"Hey, kalian berdua. Daripada berdiri di situ, lebih baik kalian makan malam dulu," ajak Ann sambil tersenyum. Ann memang bisa sangat menyebalkan, namun di sisi lain ia cukup baik.

"Aku akan makan malam di rumah," jawab Claire.

"Oh, ayolah, Claire..." entah mengapa aku memaksanya ikut makan malam denganku.

"Ergh... baiklah."

**~! #$%^&*()**

_14 Spring Year 1_

"Apa?!" Ann memekik.

"Ssstt..." aku mendesis agar Ann tidak memekik lagi. "Jangan berisik. Tolong, sekali ini saja. Ya?"

Ann menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Memangnya kau akan memberikan itu untuk siapa?"

"Rahasia," jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu, aku tidak mau membantumu," balas Ann.

"Nanti kuberi tahu."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Hari ini adalah Thanksgiving festival. Thanksgiving festival adalah hari dimana seorang pria memberikan hadiah untuk seorang gadis. Rencananya, hari ini aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk gadis yang baru-baru ini berteman baik denganku. Ya, gadis itu adalah Claire. Karena aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak, jadi aku meminta tolong Ann untuk membuatkan hidangan cokelat yang bisa kuberikan untuk Claire nanti.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan bila aku memberi Claire sesuatu hari ini. Aku takut Claire mengiraku menyukainya. Padahal, maksudku memberi sesuatu padanya hanya semata-mata sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tidak lebih. Semoga saja Claire tidak _ke-GR-an_ dengan pemberianku nanti.

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu jam, akhirnya Ann keluar dari dapur. Ia membawakan kotak putih dengan pita merah muda di atasnya. Ia tersenyum cerah menghampiriku.

"Ta-da! Sudah jadi!" Ann menyodorkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Apa isinya?" tanyaku.

"Chocolate cake," jawab Ann sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa?! Chocolate cake? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau memberi chocolate cake? Bukannya itu semakin bagus?" tanya Ann.

"Masalahnya, aku akan memberikan ini kepada seorang teman, tidak lebih."

"Tidak masalah kan kalau ia mendapatkan chocolate cake? Memangnya seorang teman hanya boleh mendapatkan chocolate cookies di thanksgiving festival? Tidak, kan?"

"Aku takut dia salah mengerti, Ann," jelasku.

"Memangnya untuk siapa sih? Claire ya?" selidik Ann.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku malu-malu.

"Wah, ternyata kau mulai menyukai Claire ya? Hebat!" Ann bersorak girang.

"Ssst!" lagi-lagi aku mendesis agar Ann diam. "Berisik ah!"

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ke rumah Claire, sebelum ia sibuk bekerja."

**~! #$%^&*()**

**Claire POV**

Aku melihat kalender yang terpasang di dinding rumahku. Hari ini tanggal 14 Spring, thanksgiving festival diadakan hari ini. Kata kakak, thanksgiving festival seperti perayaan valentine di kotaku. Apakah aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari seseorang? Apakah aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Gray? Huh! Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku begitu berharap pada Gray? Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit mematung di depan kalender, akhirnya aku keluar dari rumahku. Hari ini aku harus bekerja keras. Yap, tanaman lobakku akan dipanen hari ini. Wah, senangnya!

Baru beberapa langkah dari rumah, tiba-tiba seseorang menyerukan namaku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

Gray datang. Ia berlari kecil ke arahku dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Melihatnya datang sepagi ini, membuatku bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Gray.

"Selamat pagi," balasku. "Tumben kau berkunjung sepagi ini," kataku basa-basi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Aku terkekeh. "Tentu saja boleh. Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu..." Gray mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Itu adalah kotak putih kecil dengan pita merah muda.

Aku terkejut melihatnya. Dengan senang hati aku menerima kotak itu. "Sungguh? Terima kasih."

"Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Pasti. Terima kasih ya, sekali lagi."

Gray mengangguk sambil mengilaskan senyumnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kakek pasti sudah menungguku."

"_Bye_, Gray!" aku melambaikan tangan.

Baru beberapa langkah Gray berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya. "Um, Claire?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau pergi ke pantai denganku nanti sore?" ajak Gray.

Tunggu! Bukankah ini kedengaran seperti Gray mengajakku berkencan? Tentu aku mau!

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Tentu!"

"Akan kujemput kau nanti, ok?"

**~! #$%^&*()**

Aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku di depan mulutku. Udara dingin pantai sore ini begitu menusuk tulangku. Gray duduk di sebelahku, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Kami belum berbicara banyak setelah sampai di tempat ini.

"Gray?" aku memanggil Gray, aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Gray menoleh.

"Kau percaya bahwa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta dalam delapan detik?" tanyaku.

Gray membulatkan matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku pernah dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Sungguh? Siapa yang menanyakan itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mary," jawab Gray. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kau tahu? Dadaku terasa sesak ketika Gray menyebutkan nama Mary.

Sambil tersenyum masam, aku menepuk bahu Gray. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

_"_Kau mengingatkanku padanya," Gray memotong perkataanku.

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. "A-apa?"

"Iya, kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Kalian memiliki banyak persamaan. Kalian sama-sama menyukai bunga, kalian memiliki cara tersenyum yang sama, dan cara berkata-kata kalian juga sama."

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku. "Tu-tunggu dulu..."

"Itulah kenapa aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Karena kau hampir sama sepertinya. Itu membuatku merasa nyaman."

Mendengar perkataan Gray barusan, rasanya aku dihantam oleh paku di seluruh tubuhku. Sakit. Aku merasa seperti... ia mau mendekatiku bukan sebagai Claire, tapi ia mendekatiku karena aku memiliki persamaan seperti Mary. Di sisi lain, aku juga senang ketika Gray berkata bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatku.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku adalah pengganti posisi Mary dalam zona nyamanmu, begitu?" selidikku.

"Maafkan aku..." Gray menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Tapi, perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja. Aku nyaman berada di dekatmu, seperti aku nyaman berada di dekat Mary. Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini."

Aku menghela nafas. "Terserahlah kau mau menganggapku apa. Terserah kau mau menjadikanku pengganti Mary, atau apapun itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Next Chapter on Heartbreak_**

_"Aku menyukaimu!"_

_"Kau dan dia... adalah... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"_

_"Bukalah hatimu."_

_"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."_

* * *

**Aye! Akhirnya chapter 4 posted! Maaf ya ngareeeet banget. Soalnya aku lagi sibuk sama sekolah nih. Biasalah, tahun ajaran baru. Hehehehe. Aku error banget pas bikin chapter yang satu ini, rasanya semua yang aku tulis itu ga bener. Jadi, butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Hiks-hiks :'**

**Special thanks for :**

**_-ainagihara {}_**

**_-Claire Hasyibara {}_**

**_-Lily-neko-chan {}_**

**_-Keiko Alvita {}_**

**And... readers yang ga sempet review. Makasih banget! Hikshiks, aku terharu. Jadi semangat nulis kelanjutannya.**

**Oke deh, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya?**

**Review, please... :)**


End file.
